Realizations
by angellus08
Summary: Klaus/Caroline/Elijah One shot.Klaus was rough and demanding; Elijah was soft and understanding. Klaus educated her whereas Elijah taught her. She realized that she belonged to them both.


_A.N- Ok so I have no clue where this came from... I just started writing and voila! Well I think after that new haircut Klaus/Caroline/Elijah might become my next obsession! Anyway this is a one-shot, please let me know what you think. I don't like it that much, and I've been trying to repair it for days but nada... Oh and I added a bit about Kol and Finn after last night's episode but my characterization of them is just what I imagine it isn't genuine or anything, and I didn't add Esther coz I have no clue how to write her. I'm not to happy with his, but what the hell... please review and let me know. REVIEW tc... _

_Oh and who else is excited for next week's episode? I'm going nuts waiting for it! _

_Tumblr - Klarolijahs._

**Edit: I am currently going through all of my fics and editing them properly, so there might be a few changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations<strong>

* * *

><p>She didn't quite know how she had gotten here.<p>

In the midst of all the originals.

But she knew she loved every minute of it.

* * *

><p>It had started all those years ago, a few weeks after the originals ball where she had been a witness to the new side of Klaus, she had later come to understand that this wasn't a new side to him at all, just a side to him he was to afraid to show others. She was no longer a part of the '<em>others'<em> to him, she was something special, something he very badly needed. Klaus had finally decided to leave Mystic Falls, bored of the one-pony town he simply packed all his belongings, and more importantly frozen bags of Elena's blood and left forever.

He made one stop before he left for good, her house. She still remembered that night so clearly.

_He found her in her bedroom reading some useless romantic novel as he sauntered in like he owned the place. She wasn't alarmed when she saw him; she had thought she might see him lounging on her bed one of these days. _

"_I'm leaving," he said simply, looking at her with his icy blue eyes and she gulped, unable to quickly understand what this meant. _

"_When will you come back?" she asked stupidly and he smiled that same cocky smile she had seen so many times now. He always smiled that way when he didn't want to say the words. _

"_Oh," she mumbled as realization dawned on her and she set her book down, pulling up her knees to her chest, suddenly feeling cold. _

"_You have two choices now, love," he drawled as he sat on the edge of her bed and she frowned but motioned for him to continue. _

"_One; you can come with me willingly and I show you the world and keep you happy for all of eternity," he declared with a dramatic wave of his hands. A small smile crept up on her face as she heard the words; she had been hoping he would say that. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she did... she just did. All she knew was that no one had ever looked at her the way Klaus was looking at her right now._

"_And, the second?" she urged, her sassiness getting the better of her. _

"_Or second, I take you with me unwillingly and you whine for a few years but eventually learn to live with me. Either way love, you're coming with me. Now you pick," he chided happily with a mischievous quirk of his eyebrows. _

She had left with him of course; there had never been any doubt about that. She had been willing too; there had never been any doubt about that either. He claimed her as his, soon after; in body and soul as he called it.

He was the pack leader, the alpha male, the head of the pride and he marked his territory profusely. Everyone who knew her had no doubt about whom she belonged to.

* * *

><p>She traveled with him everywhere, making hybrids, meeting old allies, discarding old enemies. But most importantly as he rebuilt his relationship with his family.<p>

She had somehow become the link for the originals to salvage their bond with Klaus, she had bought out the human side to him; the side his siblings hadn't seen in centuries. When Klaus wasn't threatening to dagger them or hunt them down and rip them to pieces, they realized that somewhere deep below the layers of daddy-issues and centuries without love, their brother was still there waiting to be loved again.

The most cautious of all the siblings was Elijah; he had been the most loyal to Klaus from the beginning. Always hoping that one day the man he once knew as his brother would emerge from the depth of all that blood and gore... but he never did. Klaus was only obsessed with the breaking of the curse and consequently making of his hybrids. And along the way Elijah had lost the faith that he would regain his brother again. Caroline for him had been the key when it came to Klaus.

Klaus had sobered down in her presence; he had become as less monstrous as he could be. He had become a man who loved and wasn't afraid to admit that he loved, that he wanted to be loved. That he didn't want to be alone.

Eventually the originals had split up amicably. Kol and Klaus couldn't be under the same room for longer than a few months without getting to blows. Finn was a wanderer, a drawback of the fact that he had been daggered for 900 years. Rebekah had rekindled her once romance with Stefan, and the two had taken off to be on their own. Leaving Elijah, who stayed with her and Klaus. It had never really up for debate, amongst all his siblings it was Elijah that Klaus was closest too. Even though Rebekah meant so much to him, she annoyed him far too much for him to be with her all the time.

So Elijah became as much a part of her life as Klaus had. Her, Klaus and Elijah did pretty much everything together... like a little family.

* * *

><p>Their relationship seemed so common at first, Klaus, someone she loved and Elijah, his brother, someone she respected. He had become the much needed buffer between the excessive stubbornness that both Klaus and Caroline shared.<p>

Klaus was rough and demanding; Elijah was soft and understanding.

Klaus educated her whereas Elijah taught her.

* * *

><p>When Klaus explained to her that she needed to feel the pure exhilaration of killing someone so she didn't get empowered by it, like Stefan had; she had turned to Elijah hoping that he would give her a way out. But he smiled and only nodded telling her silently that she really did need to know this. So she did, and she understood why Klaus said it was needed. By nature she was a hunter, a killer and if she didn't tame the beast then it would burst through at the slightest push. Now she knew the thrill of the kill, it was familiar... but she didn't crave it anymore.<p>

It was Elijah who comforted her; cradling her in his strong arms when she broke down after killing the young man while Klaus dealt with the body. He was the one who told her that eventually the nightmares would stop, and she believed him. She had always found it so hard to not trust Elijah.

* * *

><p>When they taught her how to fight she either came out with multiple bruises or no scratch on her at all.<p>

Klaus was brutal and raw; force was his method of fighting... and teaching. She would be thrown from tree to tree, barks splintering her back and ribs cracking from the pressure, and yet he wouldn't stop. Barking at her to get up, to stand, to fight, to not cry, to show some strength, to act like a vampire. The first few times she did nothing, only glared at him for being such a douche... but when he kept pushing her; the anger got the better of her. And she flew towards him fangs and all, admittedly she didn't make a dent in his steel like body but she clawed enough to give him a few bruises and he smiled that beautiful smile that she had fallen in love with. And then he hurled her at something else again and again and _again_.

Educating her about pain, and anger and the raw brutal power of being a vampire.

Then came the sex, which he seemed to think was a must have after a fighting session.

More often than not he took her right there on the forest floor, or against the tree, and here, away from the soft bed and satiny sheets, they were animalistic. The sex causing her almost as many bruises as the fighting, his hands, his hips, his lips, his everything was brutal out here, the gentle and tender Klaus she knew within their bedroom vanished in the forest as he pushed into her with such furor that at times she wondered how she survived it. But the monster in her reveled in it.

That's when she realized that she needed this kind of harsh lovemaking too. The human Caroline in her needed it slow and passionate... the vampire Caroline in her needed it hard and rough. He gave her both.

At first she hated the bruises.

But after the fighting and the crazy sex, he'd carry her back to house and bathe her. Gently wash off all the blood and dirt. His hands no longer brutal but healing as they swept across the small of her back, up her stomach and under her breasts. Then at night, as he held her close to his chest he'd tell her that he was sorry for hurting her, but that she needed to learn, because she needed to know how to protect herself, because he couldn't deal with her getting hurt.

And then suddenly she didn't mind the bruises so much.

* * *

><p>Elijah taught her fighting differently. Her clothes were rarely even rumpled when they returned from their fighting session.<p>

He would push her up against a tree, his hand on her throat; not too tight that it hurt her and not too loose that she didn't mind it. He didn't ask her to kick and bite and scream her way out like Klaus. No, he asked her to use her mind, disable her attacker while trying her level best not to get hurt. He's ask her to recognize the weaknesses in every posture and then to use them to her advantage. So she's quickly snap the arm he had left wide by her side, prompting her escape from his grasp earning a soft proud smile that made her beam so hard that her face hurt.

He taught her to fight intelligently, that brute force and displays of power weren't the only ways of winning a fight.

There was no sex for them though, he merely walked her back home and gave her a customary kiss on the cheek goodnight, telling her how glad he was that Klaus found her. Sometimes she wondered if he meant for Klaus or for himself.

* * *

><p>That's when she realized she needed Elijah too, because her life had always been anything but certain. And as much as she loved Klaus, she was never certain of him... never sure that she'd always have him. Yet somehow, she was certain of Elijah. She knew that no matter who left, hurt or abandoned her he would always be there.<p>

* * *

><p>They were at some fancy swanky ball in Vienna, the one that screamed 'I'm rich and obnoxious', hence the reason the originals were attending. She had been dancing with Klaus when her gaze fell on Elijah, standing solemnly watching her with his unwavering gaze that made her gulp nervously. He wasn't even pretending to look sneakily, his eyes stuck on her as some brunette blabbered next to him. She felt guilt bubbling in her stomach, and as Klaus led her back to the table she couldn't help but hold her hand out to Elijah asking him to dance. He only smiled and lead her back to dance floor, she sneaked a glance at Klaus to see if he was angry, but he wasn't he merely watched them dance with an amused smile on his face. She realized she wanted to dance with Elijah, because <em>she<em> wanted it, not because she didn't want him to hurt, but because she wanted it; his hands around her, his breath on her neck and that familiar smell infiltrating her nostrils. The guilt flared again... she loved Klaus then why did she feel this way?

"He's in love with you," Klaus noted as he played with the hem of her shirt in bed that same night. She looked up from his chest into his eyes, a frown of worry on her face. She knew she couldn't pretend to be shocked, she knew it was true. But he was still smiling, letting her know that he wasn't angry.

"Not really sure if I can blame for that," he said pulling her closer, "It's a task to not love you."

* * *

><p>Sometime later she finally understood the allure of the two brothers. Whatever Klaus lacked, Elijah had in abundance, and whatever Elijah, lacked Klaus had. When combined they were damn near perfect. The worst part was that she had been with them for decades now, she was used to this. Used to going to Elijah for comfort and company when Klaus was too aggressive. Used to Klaus devouring her inside and out when talking to Elijah got too monotonous. She couldn't have lived so happily with Klaus for so long if she didn't have Elijah, and at the same time she couldn't have been completely happy with Elijah without Klaus either. What had become of her? Had she become another Elena or Katherine?<p>

They recognized the inner conflict she faced but did nothing to ease it, instead doing quite the opposite. A week later Klaus announced that he would be going away for a few days, and alone this time. Usually he took her with him, never quite wanting her out of his sight but not today. He told her expressly that Elijah would be there to protect her, not that she really needed protection. But the small cheeky smile he gave Elijah before leaving made her nervous.

Elijah claimed her that night, and she just knew that this was the reason that Klaus had left.

She scrunched her eyes close as she felt him move her hair to one side, carefully brushing his soft lips along her neckline, not pressing too hard, waiting for her to make a move. Any move, either to push him away or to bring him closer. She gripped his arm painfully, but still not giving any sign as he continued his assault, his mouth now at her jaw line. Her breath was so ragged that she had no control over her body anymore, without quite realizing it her hands wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. And that was enough encouragement for him; slipping one hand around her waist he bound her close to his body, as she let out a breathy moan when he seemed hell bent upon sucking on her pulse point. She lost herself, because she couldn't deny it anymore... she wanted him too. She couldn't neglect the evidence that was slowly collecting in between her legs, his hand torturously grazing over her clothed thigh doing nothing to ease her ache.

When he saw her face, he saw the confusion in her eyes.

Was she betraying Klaus by wanting this? By wanting Elijah? Was she betraying Elijah by still loving Klaus? Was she going mad?

She remembered a long time back when Klaus had told her that vampire's live far too long to abide by rules, the only rules she should listen to was her heart's. Her heart wanted this.

Praying that she wouldn't loose either one of them, she bought her lips to Elijah's as a content smile formed on his face.

* * *

><p>Sometimes she laughed when she thought about those months she had spent fighting with herself... fighting with her heart and body. How stupid all that seemed now?<p>

She found herself at another vampire/important humans ball a couple of decades later, as she was twirled around the dance floor by some old vampire acquaintance of Klaus. She looked around her, nodding ever so often at faces she recognized, frowning at new faces and hissing at the swarm of women vampire and human alike that were eying her _men_. While no one every dared to make a move on her because of Elijah and Klaus, yet somehow she couldn't claim the same right on them, gender discrimination all the way. She was distracted from her thoughts when the vampire whose name she couldn't remember laughed in her ear.

"Something amusing?" she asked and he nodded pointing to Klaus and Elijah who were both watching her with a sullen yet murderous expression, twirling their glasses in their hands in an identical manner. Sometimes you could easily tell they were brothers.

She absolutely adored them when they were jealous. And she loved that they were only ever jealous over other men, never _never_ each other.

"At first we very well knew you were with Niklaus," the vampire whispered in her ear and she cocked her brow at him, "And then we heard of rumors of Elijah stealing you away... but I get it now Caroline ."

"What do you get?" she challenged

"You belong to the originals... both of them," he stated simply waving a hand around and she caught sight of where Kol and Finn were standing and wrinkled her nose.

"Two is just fine for me, thank you" she chastised him as she left his arms, a soft chuckle emerging from her lips at his words. She turned to see Klaus and Elijah with similar cheeky smiles on their faces, obviously they very much agreed with his statement.

She shook her head laughing her way to to the drinks table. She belonged to the originals.

She had long since wondered how she ended up here, falling in love with Klaus and then still falling for Elijah. And yet her feelings for Klaus never faded, only grew with more velocity. And so did her love for Elijah.

She needed them both, and somehow they both needed her too.

Maybe she should be disgusted, maybe she should be ashamed of herself, in love with two men, but she wasn't... she was just happy. All three of them had followed their heart, and this is where it had led them.

She walked into a party with an original brother on each arm, and went to sleep with one each of their arms around her waist.

She realized it then; she belonged to them as they belonged to her.


End file.
